One such type of superheated steam generator, as disclosed in Patent Literature 1, applies AC voltage to a primary coil wound on an iron core to apply induction current to a conductive tube serving as a secondary coil wound on the iron core, and thereby heats saturated steam flowing through the conductive tube to generate superheated steam.
Also, this superheated steam generator is adapted to detect the temperature of the superheated steam led out of the conductive tube with a temperature detector, and input a control signal corresponding to a deviation between the detected temperature and a target temperature to a voltage control element to control the voltage to be applied to the induction coil. In doing so, the superheated steam led out of the conductive tube is controlled to have a desired temperature.
However, the conventional superheated steam generator is nothing more than an apparatus that, in order to highly accurately control the superheated steam, sets proportional-integral-derivative (PID constants for feedback control (PID control).